The goals of the Education and Information Core are divided into four components: A. Recruitment and retention of subjects: 1. To increase recruitment and retention of subjects in the Clinical Core through the education of AD patients, their families and the general public regarding the goals and benefits of research. 2. To provide outreach education to minority and rural communities with the aim of increased participation in research studies and as healthy participants. B. Outreach: 1. To provide information and training to minority service agencies. 2. To heighten awareness of AD and other dementing disorders in the general public. 3. To disseminate information about AD and ADC activities to AD researchers, AD patients and their families, ADC's, the scientific community at large and the general public. C. Professional Staff Training: 1. To train health professionals such as physicians, medical students, nurses, social workers, Pre/Post doctoral fellows in the field of geriatrics and AD. 2. To establish and maintain links with health care practitioners, agencies and other ADC's in order to exchange clinical and research knowledge about AD. D. Evaluation: 1. To systematically evaluate all programs associated with this Core.